


Cold, Cold Revenge

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [163]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Homelessness, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, NO FEEL GOODS HERE, NOTHING FUN, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Reynolds runs into someone heneverwanted to see again walking home one day.Unfortunately for him, they're ratherinsistentin their desires.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier, Illinois/Eric Derekson
Series: The Ego Manor [163]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 37
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

Reynolds’ breath fogged in the chilly winter air as he walked through the streets of the city. He shivered, shoving his hands further in the pockets of his coat, and picking up his pace. He was walking back home from his latest construction job, building some houses more in the suburbs of the city. A long walk from the manor, but he didn’t mind. He enjoyed what he did. And, well, he had a habit of making a small detour to go visit Kathy, which made the walk just a little bit longer, but he viewed it as worth it. He’d met her grandson the last time he and Eric had been there, a nice young man about their age. It’d been fun.

He smiled to himself at the memories, burrowing deeper into his coat. He risked his hand into the open cold to push up his glasses. He _hated_ the cold. Something to be expected, but still. He walked faster, trying to get home as fast as possible. He was still on Kathy’s street, a few blocks away, and still about an hour or so away from the manor, if he walked fast. He wanted to get there in _some_ sort of timely fashion. It was Bim’s turn to make dinner, and while his cooking was _sometimes_ a bit questionable, it was delicious nonetheless, and Reynolds didn’t want to miss it.

Something blue flashed in the corner of his head, and Reynolds paused. Google and Bing were on the other side of the street, coming out of some sort of family-owned Home Depot-type store, each carrying a couple bags. Reynolds grinned. “Hey Google! Bing!”

Their heads shot up, and Reynolds waved. Bing grinned back, setting a bag down to wave back. Reynolds hurried across the street, narrowly dodging a speeding motorcyclist. “Hey! What are you guys doing out here?”

“Picking up spare parts.” Bing hefted up his bag again with a small grin. “Red wants to make his mice’s enclosure bigger. I mean, it’s _already_ pretty big for just two little fancy mice, but hey, I spoil Peggy, he can go nuts if he wants.”

Google huffed. “He’s going to smother those creatures to death. They spend more time in his hands than in the enclosure.”

Bing set down his bag again to swat Google’s arm. “Hey, cut it out! You said the same thing when I first got Peggy, and when Eric got Midnight, _and_ when Bubblegum had her babies. None of them are dead yet!”

Google raised an eyebrow. “If they end up dead I’m not buying him more.”

“ _I_ will! And he won’t kill them!”

Reynolds snorted at the little argument, smiling a little. “Right, so are you guys heading home now? Mind if I walk with you?”

Bing smiled back at him. “Not at all! But we have to make one more stop first.”

Google’s expression dropped flat, annoyance thick in his monotone question. “We do?”

Bing shot him a sheepish smile. “I may have told Eric we were going out, and he asked me to pick up some more hay and food for Midnight. I need to get for cat food for Peggy anyway, so…”

Google rolled his eyes, but he started walking, and Bing and Reynolds followed. The pet store wasn’t too overly far away, another family-owned looking place. The young woman behind the counter immediately greeted the androids when they entered, and Bing went over to chat with her enthusiastically, pulling up pictures of Peggy and Midnight and the seven squirrels running amuck in the manor up on his holographic screen while Google wandered the shop with a purpose, looking for what they needed. Reynolds hung back, loitering near the entrance, and admittedly feeling a bit awkward as he idly messed with dog-themed keychains.

He glanced out of the big shop window, just by chance.

_And he saw her_.

He froze, _staring_ , the worst _fear_ he’d ever felt crashing over him. He felt trapped, as she stared right back, a big grin on her face. She hadn’t changed. Same ratty coat, same long, greasy hair. Reynolds could practically smell her from across the street. He gagged.

He managed to tear his eyes away, swallowing harshly, and he inched his way deeper into the store, closer to the androids. He was _certainly_ glad he’d run into them now, he was certain they could fight her off if she tried to…

“Hey, Reynolds? You alright, dude?”

Reynolds hadn’t even realized he was spacing, staring out the window again. She was gone. He jumped at Bing’s concerned words, head snapping toward him with wide eyes. He put on a false smile. “Uh, yep! I-I’m fine, but uh…can we go home now?”

Bing and Google swapped a glance. Reynolds was staring out the window again. “…Sure man, but uh, you sure something’s not up?”

“Yeah…positive…”

Google’s core shifted pitch, the hum dropping lower. Reynolds didn’t know what that meant, but neither android pressed, and he was grateful for that. He didn’t want to answer questions. Not now, not _ever_ , if he could get away with it. He _never_ wanted to think about her.

Bing said his goodbyes to the woman, grabbing the new bags, and the three of them left the shop. Reynolds was very obviously skittish, nervously fiddling with his hands as he shivered in the cold. Bing frowned, glancing back at him. “Seriously Reynolds, what’s wrong? You look…scared.”

Reynolds opened his to reply, and there she was again. Still across the street. _Following_ him. He froze in place, breath catching in his throat as she began to cross the street toward him. The androids didn’t notice right away that he was no longer with them, and she was almost to him by the time they turned around. Bing’s voice did nothing much to snap him out of his terror. “Reynolds…?”

“Reynolds!” She reached the sidewalk, stepping far too close to him. When Reynolds took a step back, she matched him. She smelled like – fermented garbage and old sweat. “I knew it was you! I’d recognize that pretty blond hair anywhere.”

Reynolds had a strange urge to dye his hair literally _any_ color. “Um – h-hi, Maya, I –” He inched closer to the androids, the urge to vomit rising steadily in his throat as she matched every step. “Wh-wh-what are you doing here?”

Maya grinned, putting a twist into her step, and Reynolds suddenly found himself backed against a wall. “I don’t have anywhere to _go_ , Reynolds. Neither did you, for a short while. But I heard that you have a _home_ now! With _Bim Trimmer_ too…”

Reynolds’ heart was thudding in his chest, he felt nauseous, faint, he couldn’t look away from her, even as she crept closer and he had _nowhere_ to run to – “How do you know that?”

Maya laughed. “I know this city like the back of my hand. I see things. I hear things.”

“Alright, that’s enough of this –”

Reynolds felt someone grab his arm, and suddenly Google was pulling him away, shoving him behind himself and Bing. Reynolds suddenly felt like he could _breathe_ again, a weight vanishing from his chest, and he used that breath to _hyperventilate_ , trying desperately not to sob outright.

Both Bing and Google’s eyes flashed dangerously. Google made to step forward, and Maya flinched back like a beaten dog, though she still _grinned_. Her eyes found Reynolds, despite the androids blocking her from him. “It was nice seeing you again, Reynolds! Who knows, maybe we’ll run into each other again! The city’s smaller than you think.”

She sprinted off down the street, pushing aside other people as she disappeared down an alley.

Bing and Google turned back to Reynolds. He’d managed to calm down a bit, though he still stared down the street after her, as if expecting her to pop back out at any second. Google raised an eyebrow. “Mind explaining what that was about?”

Reynolds paled, all flush from the cold air vanishing. He shivered. “That was um – that was Maya. We…met her when we were homeless. She was…a _friend_ Derek made.”

Both androids stiffened, though Bing’s voice was soft. “…What did she _do_ to make you react like that? Did she hurt you?”

Reynolds gave an empty chuckle, staring at the sidewalk. “Something like that…”

Realization dawned on Google’s face at the same time horror crossed Bing’s. Reynolds shrunk, tugging at the bottom of his coat. He’d _never_ wanted it to get out, he’d lasted a whole _year_ , but now it was out, and they would probably tell the other egos, and Reynolds would _never_ be able to tell the story, so Eric would have to… “Can – can we go home now?”

Bing nodded, slowly. “Yeah, of course, man. Let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

To Reynolds surprise and _relief_ , Bing and Google never said anything.

Of course, they didn’t know the story. Google probably didn’t want to do anything without all the facts. He’d never get them from Reynolds, that was for damn sure. And Eric would keep his silence. It was Reynolds’ story, not his.

Still…

The other egos clearly knew something was up. It was a few days later, and Reynolds was very obviously still _very_ shaken. He hadn’t slept much, nightmares about the time he’d spent on the streets plaguing him. Particularly about _one_ particular night. After the first one, he’d grabbed Eric from his room at one in the morning and spilled his latest encounter with Maya through a flood of tears. Eric had calmed him back down, reassuring him that _no_ , she wasn’t going to touch him again, that the chances of running into her again were slim.

Eric had slept with him the rest of the night. Neither minded. They were brothers in nearly every way, and they’d slept tangled together to keep warm on the streets. It was…familiar, and comforting, and Reynolds didn’t have any more nightmares that night.

But that didn’t change the fact that there were growing bags under his eyes, and that he’d refused to leave the manor for days, ignoring all calls from the construction company he was working with. He just sat in the living area, curled into a ball on one of the reclining chairs, chin resting on his knees.

“…Ray?” Eric poked his head into the living area. Reynolds didn’t acknowledge him beyond his eyes flicking toward him for a moment. Eric slumped, and walked over, sitting on the arm of the chair. “Come on, Ray, you can’t hide out like this.”

“Watch me,” Reynolds grumbled.

Eric huffed. “You didn’t let this stunt work for me, and I’m not going to let it work for you!” He gently laid a hand on Reynolds’ shoulder. “I think you should tell the others. They already know something’s wrong, and ignoring it isn’t going to make that worry fade. Besides, you said Bing and Google already have a vague idea, right? It’s best to just…get it out there.”

“ _No_.” Reynolds was resolute, tone firm, as he glared at Eric. “What are they going to think of me? I can’t tell them that I – that she –” His voice cracked, and his eyes darted away. “Just – no.”

“Reynolds…” Eric’s tone was almost _pleading_. “They aren’t going to judge you, or hate you! They’re your _family_. You have to tell them.” He reached for Reynolds’ hand, squeezing it. “Please? At dinner, tonight?”

Reynolds didn’t say anything for a long moment, staring at a stain in the carpet. Eric could be so damn _persistent_ when he wanted to be. And Reynolds sighed, glancing at Eric again. “I’ll…think about it.”

Eric beamed, squeezing his hand again. “Thank you! Just remember, I’m right across the table if you need me.”

Reynolds huffed. “Yeah yeah, you can go back to kissing Illinois now.” Eric blushed rapidly, panic suddenly clear in his eyes. Reynolds smirked a little, chuckling a bit. “You can’t hide much from me, kid. Your ‘secret handholding’ isn’t as subtle as you think.” He winked. “Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone else has noticed.”

Eric cleared his throat. “Um – tha-thanks, I think. So – yeah, I’ll just – go back – to doing – that –” He squeaked, and raced off back down the hall, one hand covering his _very_ red face.

Reynolds laughed, and – after a moment – slowly uncurled from the chair, retreating back to his own room to think about what Eric had said.

And when dinner _did_ come, Reynolds had genuinely come to the conclusion not to say anything. But with the concerned looks still being shot at him from every ego, bags dark under his eyes and face gaunt, and Eric shooting him an expectant stare, it just… _spilled out_.

He started from the beginning. Derek dragging them both bodily away from the manor, subjecting them to the streets. The brief respite Kathy’s shop had provided. Derek finding a job in Bim’s studio building – Bim had winced at that. Reynolds faltered at the next part of the story, shrinking into his chair. He was a big man, but right now…he’d never felt smaller.

His words were quiet as he talked about Maya. How Derek had found her lurking outside Bim’s building. Her story, how she said her fiancé had appeared on Bim’s show and just vanished, and that she wanted revenge. Bim had actually interjected at that point, apparently he remembered her, had seen her outside his building. According to him, she’d tried to break in several times, and he’d had to get security to haul her out. And after Bim was done talking, Reynolds became very, _very_ quiet, picking at his food. He didn’t want to continue. But Eric’s gentle encouragement gave him the final boost of confidence to spit it out.

He told how Derek had struck a deal with her. How he offered to help her out in her revenge plot, and in exchange she could get Reynolds to ‘loosen up’ and stop fighting him on how he treated Eric. He told how he’d been woken up in the middle night with Maya on top of him, trying to get his pants open. He was quick to reassure that she never actually _succeeded_ , that he’d managed to fight her off even with the probable concussion from her slamming his head into the pavement, but…

The other egos were _silent_. Reynolds stared at his food. He could feel Yancy, Illinois, and Magnum’s eyes in particular. They’d never met Derek, Reynolds didn’t even think they knew he’d existed until now. Illinois not so subtly squeezed Eric’s hand.

Dark stood. His aura was completely still, no shifts or ripples of color. His ringing was nearly gone. He walked towards Reynolds, and Reynolds didn’t know what he expected Dark to do, but it _certainly_ wasn’t guiding him to his feet and pulling him into a tight hug. Reynolds latched onto him immediately, and sobbed into Dark’s shoulder.

Reynolds didn’t feel any better about what had happened. He didn’t feel relieved or anything that the story was out. He was still _terrified_. But…at least he knew the others thought no less of him due to what had happened. What had _almost_ happened. And that was…comforting.

Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Reynolds went back to work a couple days later (with a bullshit excuse of sickness).

He, admittedly, after a bit, _did_ feel a little more comfortable with the egos knowing. And if he spotted Maya again, Dark and Wilford were just a phone call away, and they’d get him out of there. But…for now, he liked walking. He didn’t want to trouble Dark and Wilford with teleporting him everywhere. Plus, he needed the exercise. What better workout than walking the length of the city pretty much?

And everything was fine.

For a day.

Reynolds was almost to the construction site when he saw her. She was about a block away, apparently begging for money on the sidewalk. She didn’t see him. _God_ , Reynolds _hoped_ she didn’t see him as he booked it across the street, pulling up the hood of his coat to hide his hair. He walked with his head down, hurrying past the block as fast as possible.

He was distracted all day because of it. Distraction at a construction site is _not_ good, and Reynolds almost got himself hurt or killed too many times for comfort. He kept glancing toward the city, looking for her. If she found where he was working, sure it was a temporary location, but they’d be here for _months_ , and he _really_ didn’t want her loitering around. But absentmindedness was a hazard, not just for him, and his boss sent him home, chalking it up to Reynolds’ ‘illness’. So Reynolds started walking home, guard up, on high alert as he scanned the streets.

He never made it home.

He barely made it into the city.

Reynolds kept his head down, hurrying home as fast as possible. He was still in the quieter section of the city – less traffic, less people, more small businesses and such. He was too busy scanning the areas ahead and behind him – spinning around in circles in a _very_ suspicious way – that he’d stopped paying attention to his immediate surroundings.

So when he was suddenly pulled into an alley, it caught him completely by surprise.

Reynolds shrieked, but the sound was muffled by lips suddenly on his own, kept pinned there by a hand on the back of his head. He could taste something sickly sweet, an almost _rotten_ taste, and he gagged due to both the taste and the _familiarity_. Reynolds shoved _hard_ at Maya, and he tried to run, but then she was grabbing the strings of his hood, halting him in place.

Reynolds made to fight, but then he saw the knife.

He _froze_ , going rigid as Maya grinned and gently pressed the blade against his lips. “Shhh…” It was just a pocket knife, and it looked old and dull, but Reynolds _really_ didn’t want to find out how much it’d hurt if she stabbed him with such a dull blade. She tugged on the strings, pulling the knife away, and all of Reynolds’ fight froze over with _fear_ as she led him deeper into the city, using entirely back alleys. It didn’t take long for Reynolds to feel utterly _lost_ and _sick_ as he stumbled along behind her.

Eventually, they reached a particularly rundown sector of the city, and Maya shoved him through an alley-entrance door, into what looked like an abandoned little restaurant. It was only slightly warmer than the frigid world outside, and Reynolds still shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Maya chose that moment to spin around, and Reynolds shrunk as her eyes scanned his body. His breath quickened when she began to shed her ratty coat, tugging him closer by his strings to undo the zipper of his. Reynolds didn’t know what to do, frozen like frightened animal, as she pushed his coat off his shoulders, though he relaxed a little when she just put it on herself. It was _really_ big on her, she was practically drowning in it, but she smiled up at him, pulling up the zipper. “ _Much_ better…” She held up the knife again, and Reynolds flinched back, feeling far too exposed in just his long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans. She gestured with the knife, feral little grin still in place. “Get in the booth.”

Reynolds hesitantly obeyed, sitting down on the very edge, where he could easily get up and _run_ if need be. Maya didn’t seem to care, just bent down to rummage through her old coat. Reynolds debated if he should run now, while she wasn’t looking. Good a chance as any, right? But he hesitated too long, and she stood back up, brandishing a small spool of thin, metal wire – easily small enough to steal, which she probably did. Reynolds recoiled as she approached, and cried out when she was suddenly forcing him to bend over the table. He didn’t struggle as she bound his wrists behind him with the wire, squeezing his eyes shut. When she pulled away, Reynolds tested the strength, and immediately winced as the wire dug painfully into his skin.

She got to her knees to bind his ankles, using the rest of the spool to tie his legs to the table, which were unfortunately bolted to the ground. She stood, and promptly deposited herself in his lap, _grinning_ at him and combing one disgusting hand through his hair. Reynolds felt the tears pricking at his eyes as he bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to sob with fear.

She hummed something as she combed through his hair, and it…felt like she was _braiding_ his hair. Reynolds felt his skin crawling with revulsion, but he couldn’t _do_ anything, and he cringed when she spoke. “You’re going to help me. I didn’t exactly get what Derek promised me…” Reynolds flinched at Derek’s name, beginning to tremble under her touch. She didn’t seem to care. “You know _him_ , don’t you? You _live_ with him. What’s Bim Trimmer like off-camera? Is he every bit of the narcissistic _prick_ he is when they’re rolling? Does he show any _guilt_ over the people he’s made disappear?”

The knife was suddenly hooking under Reynolds’ chin and forcing his head up, and he gasped. He was beginning to hyperventilate, a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks. “M-Maya, you don’t –”

“ _Shut. Up._ ” Maya dug the knife into his skin, and Reynolds winced, trying not to strain against the wire too badly. She forced his head up further, and he swallowed hard, _really_ shaking now. “…The only way this knife isn’t ending up in your throat,” she said slowly, and Reynolds felt the blood beginning to drip down his throat, “is if it ends up in _his_ instead.”

Reynolds drew a shaky breath as she pulled the knife away and climbed off his lap, feeling like he _could_ finally breathe with her away. She went back to her coat on the floor, rummaging in its pockets again, and Reynolds risked a question. “How – how’re you going to even get him here?”

“With this.” She stood, waving a piece of crumpled paper. Reynolds’ breath quickened again as she approached him, pressing her knife to his jaw and slowly dragged it across his skin. With the dull blade, it _hurt_ a _lot_ , and Reynolds cried out. Maya just gathered his blood on the knife, and smeared it across the paper in a red streak at the bottom. She grinned, waving the paper again. “I think that’ll get him to hurry, don’t you think?” Her eyes softened a bit, and she leaned forward to kiss him again. Reynolds recoiled and tried to jerk away, but that just made Maya press him against the back of the booth, giving him no escape.

When she finally pulled away, fresh tears were rolling down Reynolds’ cheeks, and she smiled. “Be back soon.” And she left, leaving Reynolds alone in the abandoned restaurant.

The second he heard the door close, Reynolds _sobbed_ , pressing his forehead to the table. This was his worst nightmare. This was _worse_ than his nightmares. He _never_ wanted to see her again, and now here he was, in her grasp, and now Bim was being put in danger because of him –

He could still taste her on his lips, and suddenly he gagged violently, turning his head to retch and vomit all over the floor by the booth. It didn’t help. He felt sick, like he’d had something moldy and rotten in his mouth. He shivered, pressing his cheek to the table and closing his eyes. He couldn’t get his breathing under control. Is this what a panic attack felt like? He had no idea. If so, no wonder Eric was so shaken after one.

Weakly, he tugged at the wire. It _hurt_ on the bare skin of his wrists, digging in and cutting off his circulation. He felt like he was bleeding, too. He couldn’t brute-force his way out of this. He was _stuck_ , and he _hated_ it, he wanted to _run_ , to _escape_ , and _God_ he didn’t want to know what Maya would do to him when she came back. She said she never got what Derek had promised her. Derek had promised her a lot of things. Reynolds was _dreading_ what she was thinking of.

Reynolds didn’t know how long he laid limp on the table, shivering and cold and staring blankly at the wall. Must’ve been hours at least. He felt like he was floating above his body, watching himself. He’d stopped hyperventilating, but now his breaths were too shallow, and too slow. He shivered. It was _cold_. He hated the cold.

That blank, glazed look was still in his eyes when the door opened. Maya was humming happily; he barely heard it. She made a disgusted sound at the sight of his vomit, but he didn’t care. Didn’t react. He was safe in his floaty little bubble above his body. He wanted to forget this ever happened. He wanted to go _home_. He wanted to go home so badly.

Maya crept closer, still bundled in Reynolds’ coat, and he outright _sobbed_ when she pushed him upright and laid a hand on his thigh, sliding it upwards. “Maya – no, _no_ , stop, _please_ –”

“Shhh…” She unzipped his jeans, climbing into his lap again as she shoved her hand into his open jeans to feel the front of his underwear. “Just _relax_ , and I won’t hurt you.”

Reynolds sobbed again, glasses fogging up with his tears. The floaty feeling didn’t feel so good anymore, he was _trapped_ , he wanted to move, to fight back, do _something_ , but he couldn’t move. He just floated, aware of every touch but unable to _do anything_ about it. Bile burned the back of his throat again. He was going to be sick. He body was reacting to her touches, she was grinning, he _hated_ it, his skin felt like it was trying to crawl off his body, and another sob tore from his throat. He could feel her lips on his, on his jaw, his throat. He wanted to curl up and die. He’d _rather_ die. He’d rather Maya slit his throat and stab him with that dull blade of hers than –

There was a faint popping sound, like distant fireworks.

“ _HEY!_ ”

Reynolds slumped at the sound of Bim’s voice, and Maya whipped around, _hissing_. She _stared_ for a moment, before her eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _You_.” She pulled her hands away from Reynolds, climbing out of his lap. “I _said_ not to come for another hour.”

Bim waved his hand, suddenly brandishing the letter smeared with Reynolds’ blood. His eyes _burned_. “Well, when a letter is handed to me in the middle of show covered in blood, I tend to show up a little early.” His gaze flicked to Reynolds, taking in his bloody throat and jaw, his open jeans, and the tears running down his face. His eyes narrowed, and the paper disappeared, creeping closer. “So you’re Maya, hm?” His gaze swept over her, and a grin tugged at his lips. “You’re pretty. Be prettier if you _bathed_ , but I suppose being homeless is unforgiving.”

Maya visibly recoiled as Bim circled her, hands clasped behind his back. It looked disturbingly like a predator circling his prey. “ _Shut up_.” She held up her knife, spinning in place to keep her eyes locked on Bim. Already she looked to be getting dizzy. “You _murdered_ my fiancé! You _murdered the love of my life_.”

Bim raised an eyebrow. “Where’s your proof?” He shot a mock pout at her, tilting his head. “You know, it’s not exactly smart to accuse such a _powerful_ TV personality of such a _heinous_ crime with no proof.”

She scoffed. “You’re not _powerful_. You’re a _coward_.”

Bim _grinned_ , teeth glinting brilliant white in the dim light, his eyes flickering with purple flames, and a tiny bit of _fear_ crossed Maya’s face. “ _Try again_.”

Maya suddenly lunged at him with the knife, but Bim teleported behind her. Maya whipped around, eyes huge with both hands gripping the blade, and Bim wiggled his fingers in a teasing wave. She lunged again, and he vanished again, repeating the cycle over and over and _over_. He was _toying_ with her. Wearing her down. Waiting for her to make a mistake.

“What was your fiancé’s name?” Bim leaned against the wall, ankles crossed, hands jammed in his pockets with his thumbs hanging out.

Maya scowled, hands shaking as she whipped to face him. “Why should I tell you?”

Bim’s grin widened. “Come on, if you’re going to kill me anyway, what’s the harm in me knowing?”

She charged him, and Bim vanished again, letting her run smack into the wall. He now sat on the table Reynolds was tied to. Reynolds was slowly sinking back into his body, watching Bim toy with Maya through glassy eyes, still shivering. Maya’s eyes hardened. “Daniel Rosales.”

Bim lit up. “Ooh, I remember that name! He was _pretty_.” He hopped off the table, slinking back towards Maya in a very _snake-like_ fashion, hissing almost audible in the air. “Such cute curly brown hair, those little freckles across his nose, and those big, beautiful green eyes.” Bim ran his tongue over his teeth. “I could hardly wait till after the show.”

Maya looked _scared_ now. Clearly she hadn’t anticipated Bim _remembering_. “You – w-wait for _what?_ ”

Bim’s voice growled in his throat. “Do you want to know what happened to him?” His eyes slowly dragged down her body. “I’ll have to get you a shower, and perhaps a meal or two, but who knows.” He licked over his teeth again, a _glint_ appearing in his eyes. “I might not be able to wait that long.”

Maya swallowed, backing up as Bim approached, till she was backed against the wall. “I-I’d rather you just tell me.”

Bim pouted at her, nodding. “Yes, I know. People always do. But showing is so much more _satisfying_.”

He lunged at her, grabbing her wrist, and a second later she was gone. Her knife clattered to the floor, and Bim huffed a breath, running a hand through his hair. He hurried back over to Reynolds, snapping his fingers, and the wire vanished. Reynolds slumped, dangerously close to slipping off the booth and into his own vomit, but Bim caught him. “Hey! Hey, it’s okay, she’ll never bother you again. I’ll make sure of it. You’re okay, let’s get you home.”

Reynolds could do nothing but weakly cling to his suit and nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA  
>  _Ahhh, poor Reynolds_  
>  But!!! At least Maya is fucking _gone_ now!!! Bim'll certainly take care of that~  
> Wednesday's story is centered around everybody's favorite prisoner!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
